


When commando goes wrong

by RebelDrFerguson



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by a video i saw on tumblr, dick flashing, just LOL, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelDrFerguson/pseuds/RebelDrFerguson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rare Drunk Doctor...Rare dancing...The night when going commando was a bad idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When commando goes wrong

**Author's Note:**

> (Not being edited - was a quick 3am post)

The Doctor was right, party planets were brilliant. She'd never had so many cocktails in her life, blue ones, green ones, pink ones, red ones, multi coloured ones! even ones that were glow in the dark!! she must have been on her 10th by now and she wasn't even feeling that drunk thanks to the pills he'd given her.

As she wandered back towards were she had left the Time Lord she found he'd migrated a little further to one side of the party. Having been swept away by some tree like species who were rather happily being told about some sort of diamond based fertiliser... weird. 

When he spotted her he made his excuses and came over to collect his drink. "How you e-enjoying it s-so far?" he hiccupped making her giggle. "Doctor how many have you had?" she shouted over the music.

The Time lord psshed her and rolled his eyes, "More than you a-and I drunk anit even!" 

Clara laughed harder grabbing his jacket, "You anit even drunk? Right Doc..."

"Don't Doc me Missy!" he spluttered sipping on the cocktail she'd just handed him. "Wass this 'un?" he asked wobbling a little as she leant on him.   
"Something like vodka and ginger?" she answered taking a big gulp of her own as the music drumming on. Some sort of odd dance like music possibly even techno. 

"gin-ger?" he asked confused and then gawped almost comically, "Nooo, I can...can't like, I get drunk on it" he said trying hard to get his booze soaked brain to cooperate. Oh wow, now he thought about it he was light headed more so than he'd ever been in a while.

"So...you wasted?" she asked tugging his hand as they made for some seats. the Time Lord shook his head a bit over enthusiastically and then fell into the chair as she pushed him down. "Not...wasted..." he pointed to of the aliens that was dancing on the roof of some drink stand with something tied to his head. "Wasted ...is that!"

Clara started laughing again. "Well make this your last one, coz you can't drink and drive"

"I can drive...I'm like 200 not" he snorted watching the colours swirl in his galaxy like cocktail. The sparkly bits glimmering in the low lights reminded him of the stars...  
"2000 Doctor..." she smirked slipping her coat off and eyeing a rather hunky dark skinned fella that was dancing on one of the stages. Looked human enough. Clearly the Time Lords 'Clara's not paying me attention' radar went off because he was suddenly on his feet as the song changed and dancing.

If you could call it dancing. It was if he was trying to give her some sort of lap dance whilst trying to pull off some old 70's moves at the same time. As he went to attempt one move that look suspiciously like something she would see in a Rhianna video when the sound of a rip reached her ears. 

The moment lasted but 10 seconds if that but it felt like a whole 5 minutes as she looked down to see the Time Lords plaid trousers had just burst at the crotch and his cock falling out of his pants, clearly going commando, she noticed a smattering of silver curls accenting his thickness as he went still...now that was one hell of a banana if she'd ever seen one!! 

She had never laughed so hard in her life, tears streaming down her face. As he stood up trying to cover himself at first gawping shocked and then laughing himself as she tried to speak but couldn't for laughter. She thanked the gods the music was so loud that no one had paid there laughter any attention. 

"Oh my god, come here!" she snorted handing him her jacket and guiding them both a bit wobbly through the crowds to where they had parked the Tardis.

She was still laughing as he ran off into the depths of the ship for new pants. It seemed the Tardis found it funny too the way the metal thrummed under her hands as she leant on the console trying to get her breath back. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next morning the image and sound of the accident still hadn't left her mind, she laughed as she brushed her teeth, laughed as she made tea and laughed the second he appeared in her living room looking like hell had frozen over. 

"It wasn't that funny" he grumbled dropping down on the sofa a bit groggy. 

"No...your right" she admitted sitting beside him still smiling. 

But a breath later and she was laughing again, "that was bloody hilarious!!" 

"It's not like you weren't looking though" he teased fighting a smirk back himself now. She was so cute when she laughed.   
"Ok...okay so maybe I snuck a peak..." 

"You could have had a proper look if it weren't for you laughing..." he offered and she snorted crumpling into his lap still tickled.   
"I love to see you do that again..."

"What? Rip my pants or get my...it out?" he asked a bit shyly.

"Both...but how about this time..I'll be ripping your pants off?" she smirked squeezing his thigh playfully. 

Clara didn't think she'd ever seen those eyebrows go so high. "I'll take that...as a yes"

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to know what the video was do feel free to hunt the thing on my tumblr blog (same name as here) as it should be there somewhere...because omfg it was soooo just yes.


End file.
